The present invention is directed to the transportation of food and beverages during arena and stadium events, such as sporting events, concerts, and theatrical productions. An important part of these events is typically food. A common way to obtain the food is to go to a concession stand and purchase it there. Typically, the purchaser is given either the food itself, such as a hot dog and a drink cup or, if multiple items are purchased a tray may be provided. The tray sometimes includes slots for receiving drink cups and a central section for receiving food items. Carrying that tray back to the seat can be problematic as it typically requires two hands in order to prevent any spillage or loss. This creates a problem when the purchaser needs to navigate a crowded area and/or is responsible for other people such as young children. Very often, the purchaser wishes to hold the child's band in the crowd.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,380 to Huffman describes and illustrates a portable food and drink carrier. The carrier has cup-supporting flaps partially cut from a sidewall and hingedly connected to the wall. The carrier has a boxlike shape for containing food. A handle is also available for ease of carry.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,248 to Davis is directed to a collapsible food and beverage container which completely encloses both. The drink cups are first placed in the container in slots. A ledge or shelf is then placed upon the drink cups for placement of the food. Handles or gripping holds are also available for ease of carry.
U.S. Patent Publication 2009/0230083 to Metcalfe et al. is directed to a food and beverage carrier basically constructed of a fabric material. It includes openings for drink containers and a tray for carrying food and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,264 to Gersten et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,308 to Davis illustrate and discuss similar food and beverage container carriers including a tray for carrying beverages. A similar food bearing tray can then be slipped over the central handle.
While these and other known carriers allow for the transportation of food and beverage cups with varying degrees of ease, they do have issues which affect their reliability. The primary issue deals with the transportation of the food and beverage without dropping or spilling the same and without the necessity to use both hands in the process.